


sleeping in, curled up next to you

by caffeination (akanyanen)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, Sandwich, Sappy, Sex, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanyanen/pseuds/caffeination
Summary: It is difficult having a bandmate far away, unable to promote together, and a little harder when you're dating them but they make it work. One long weekend, Baekhyun and Jongdae surprise Yixing in Changsha.





	sleeping in, curled up next to you

Baekhyun buckles himself in, staring out the window and watching a long trolley zoom along the ground, suitcases, and bags stacked high. He tries to count how many red bags he sees, knee bouncing, sniffling once behind his mask. 

“Are you trying to jitter the plane into flight?” Jongdae asks, exasperated, with a hand pressing down on his knee. Baekhyun pauses, his knee stops. 

“If it’ll get us there faster,” he mumbles. Jongdae squeezes his knee once, comforting, before buckling his belt. Baekhyun relaxes just slightly, enough that he’s not twitching, but nothing is moving fast enough. They haven’t even left the gate. People are still shuffling down the aisle, storing things in the overhead bins and the white noise of the chattering passengers not doing much to calm him down. 

“Watch a movie with me,” Jongdae says, leaning over to look at Baekhyun screen and scroll through the list. He’s wearing Baekhyun’s cologne, the one Yixing gave him; he takes a deep breath. He’s excited, a little anxious. It’s been too long since all three of them have been together. Were they too spontaneous? Yixing doesn’t know they are coming, only his manager does. Baekhyun shoves down the unwarranted stray thought that they might be causing him trouble by showing up all of a sudden. 

He’ll be happy to see them, he knows that much for sure. 

The time to destination is stuck at 3 hours and 15 minutes. The announcements ding over the speakers, the seatbelt sign turning on as the safety video starts to play. He’s seen it too many times, he could probably recite it in Chinese despite not being able to actually speak the language. 

“Finally,” Baekhyun mutters when the plane jerks once, then starts to pull away from the gate, rolling backward and then slowly taxing out to the runway. 

Jongdae sets his sprite down on his tray, poking him in the shoulder once the flight attendant passes by their row, serving the passengers behind them. Baekhyun pulls one of his earbuds out, Black Panther still playing in the other. 

“Snack?” Jongdae asks, tilting the opening of the bag of chips at him. 

“Thanks.” Baekhyun sticks his hand in, grabbing some and chewing, salty flavor bursting on his tongue, eyes halfway back to the screen. Jongdae’s knee bumps against his, he’s slouching, eyes on his own screen. The timing of their videos is for the most part sync, Baekhyun’s maybe a flash earlier. 

“You think it’s okay?” Baekhyun starts, licking his lips. 

“What?” Jongdae asks. Baekhyun can see him turn towards him out of the corner of his eye.

Baekhyun hesitates, meeting Jongdae’s eyes. “That we’re showing up… “

“It’s a little late to turn the plane around now,” Jongdae says, with a wry smile, “He said he wanted to visit, see us, on face time a yesterday.” 

Baekhyun exhales slowly, shifting in his seat. Yixing misses them. He barely managed to keep this trip a secret, Jongdae pinching the sensitive skin on the back of his arm when he couldn’t keep calm and almost blurted it out. 

“I know he’ll be happy,” Baekhyun says, reminding himself. He fidgets again, the small pillow falling down his back, out from under his neck. 

“Wouldn’t you be if he flew in to surprise you?” Jongdae asks, twining their fingers together in his lap. They’d shoved the armrest separating them up long ago. 

Baekhyun grins, heart twisting and rolling around happily in his chest imagining it. 

“You’re right,” Baekhyun says. He relaxes a little bit. Yixing wants to see them, it’s okay.

“Of course I am,” Jongdae responds, leaving their fingers linked together. “Now watch T`Challa kick ass.” 

~~~~

Jongdae, black mask pulled back up over his mouth, helps pull Baekhyun’s suitcase from baggage claim and sets it next to his. Baekhyun stops it from rolling away with the tip of his shoes and adjusts his backpack straps. They shuffle around, caps on and bare faced, avoiding eye contact with everyone else around them. They don’t want to be recognized. For all their fans know, they are still hidden in the dorms in Seoul.

Jongdae jerks his head towards the short line for customs, and Baekhyun follows, pushing at his suitcase and sticking close. 

Once out of customs and into the familiar arrivals lobby of Changsha airport, Baekhyun’s stomach butterflies catch up with him and start dancing around. He contains himself, barely. It’s Jongdae that catches sight of Yixing’s manager first, glancing back once to make sure Baekhyun is following, before striding over and greeting him with a bro-shake, clapping him on the back. 

Baekhyun grins at him from beneath his mask, bumping shoulders and greeting him in Chinese. 

~~~~

Through the combination of Jongdae’s sweet talking and Baekhyun’s kicked puppy eyes, and the manager knowing how soft Yixing is for them both, their intended destination of the hotel near Yixing’s apartment is diverted to his actual apartment. 

“Thank you,” Jongdae says and Baekhyun nods frantically, quickly repeating it. Yixing’s manager waves his hand.

“He won’t be back until after recording, it might be late.” He adds almost ready to leave, his hand on the door. Baekhyun’s socked feet slide nicely over the wood floor as he traces patterns in it, his body needing to move.

He seems to pause, eyebrows furrowing as if he remembered something and turns back around. 

“I would greatly appreciate it if you do not use the stove.” He says, gaze landing on Baekhyun. Jongdae snorts, looking at Baekhyun too. 

“Fall asleep with ramyeon water boiling _one_ time and your boyfriend tells everyone and their cousin’s dog,” Baekhyun grumbles at the now closed door. 

“Wasn’t it three or four times?” Jongdae asks, amusement obvious in the quirk of his lips. 

“Oh hey,” Baekhyun says, moving into the living room, “Yixing has a new couch.” He flings himself on it, some of the grey pillows falling to the ground. Jongdae pushes his feet off, making room for himself and sinking down into it. Baekhyun immediately puts his feet up on Jongdae’s lap and preens when he doesn’t move them, instead rests his forearms over Baekhyun’s shins. 

The flight was not that long but they’re a little tired, and a lot relieved to be in a familiar place. 

“Want to watch a movie?” Baekhyun asks a few seconds later. The apartment is quiet, back off from the main road and high enough up that there’s no road noise. There needs to be something to distract Baekhyun, and Jongdae, from looking at the clock on the wall. 

“Sure. I wonder if he has popcorn or chips,” Jongdae adds, fingers drumming over the tops of his shins. He enjoys the repetitive touch against his skin, how Jongdae isn’t even doing it consciously but it’s just natural, how they touch and linger on each other. It’s comforting. 

Neither one move. A stalemate. 

“I was banned from the stove,” Baekhyun says, grin pulling at his cheeks.

“You _microwave_ popcorn and sure as hell don’t put chips on the stove,” Jongdae replies, a sardonic drawl. “No wonder it’s a catastrophe every time you’re in the kitchen.” 

“Then you’ll get food? I’ll set up the TV.” Baekhyun asks, grinning, pleased with himself. 

They’re just finishing the second movie, the lights of the city shining outside Yixing’s huge living room window when Jongdae pauses it. Baekhyun stays pressed close to his side, his head resting on Jongdae’s shoulder, solid and warm beneath him. His heart jumps, grin preemptively taking up his entire face when he hears the front door open and the sound of Yixing’s speaking, familiar melodic voice floating into the living room. 

He freezes when he walks in. Baekhyun catches, “Sorry”, and the rest he doesn’t understand but Yixing’s hung up and is staring at them in disbelief. It slowly melts into a blinding smile, surprise etched in his dimples and with how happy he looks to see them. He didn’t know why he was nervous at all. 

“You both, how, did you get in?” Yixing asks a little breathless and Baekhyun swings his legs off the couch and then feels Jongdae shove at his shoulders, pushing him back down in the cushions so that he can wrap his arms around Yixing first. 

“Hey,” Baekhyun whines, “not fair”, while Jongdae laughs into Yixing’s shoulder. 

“Come here, Baekhyun,” Yixing says, voice fond and eyes soft, and he doesn’t hesitate, curling himself around Yixing and under his arm as he hugs them both. They’re warm, familiar. 

“You could have messaged me,” Yixing says after they break apart, his hands still touching Baekhyun’s shoulder and the other curling Jongdae’s fingers into his. He’s still grinning, his face splitting as he looks between them. 

“But then we couldn’t surprise you,” Jongdae adds, clearly pleased with himself. 

“I would’ve hurried home. Wait,” Yixing’s brows furrow and Baekhyun wants to press his lips there, smooth out the lines. “Is that why my schedule moved around?” 

Baekhyun grins. Wiggling away when Yixing’s fingers brush over his sides. Jongdae laughs at him, not ticklish at all himself, but his voice raises a pitch, turning into more of a gasp when Yixing’s hand reaches out and smacks his butt. He whines then, taking refuge behind the couch while Baekhyun lets himself be caught, Yixing tickling him into submission, fingers digging into his sides until he’s a writhing mess on the floor with Yixing straddling him. 

“Mercy,” Baekhyun gasps, breathing hard, eyes watering slightly. His assault slows and Baekhyun takes the opportunity to grind up, letting his eyes fall half-closed. He grins, enjoying the way Yixing’s gaze sharpens, Jongdae is probably still watching, the thought gets to Baekhyun a little and he wonders if they’ll start a new record for getting each other in bed.

“Dinner,” Yixing says, standing up and Baekhyun sees Jongdae’s grey socks out of the corner of his eyes before he’s pulled up by the back of his shirt, onto his feet. He is slightly disappointed that no one took the bait but dinner also sounds good. His stomach rumbles a little and his mouth is watering when Yixing cooks for them. 

Jongdae helps, pulling out plates and utensils. Baekhyun washes vegetables and plants encouraging kisses on Yixing’s shoulder while Jongdae’s hands touch his waist, his back needlessly as he pretends to scoot around him in his huge kitchen. 

They finish dinner and Baekhyun, belly now full, feels sleep tugging at his eyelids. The others are no better, Jongdae giving Yixing a one-handed shoulder massage as he yawns. It’s mostly silent while they brush their teeth next to each other and Yixing grabs extra pillows out of his closet. His bed is big enough for all three of them and he tumbles onto it, feeling it dip when Jongdae joins him. Baekhyun’s eyes dragging over the even more defined muscles of Yixing’s back as he changes in front of them. It’s enough to have that warm burn of arousal in his stomach but he can wait. They still have time, after all, and Yixing has to be up early. 

“You both should come tomorrow,” Yixing says, turning around to face them, the hint of stomach now gone as he pulls down the white shirt. Baekhyun looks over at Jongdae who is distracted, bottom lip shiny. 

“To recording?” Jongdae sounds curious, a little excited. They’ve always geeked out about chords and beats, new mixing software together, and Baekhyun doesn’t see any other answer than “hell yes”. They’re in China to see him after all. 

“Yeah,” Yixing says, crawling between them. “I want you both there.” 

“Then we’re there.” Jongdae grins, leaning in to kiss him and it’s hot, watching as their lips touch, the tilt of their head and hearing Yixing’s soft noise when their tongues slide together, a quick flash of it when their mouths open against each other. They break apart, Jongdae leaving one last soft kiss on his lips before smiling, a small pull of the corner of his lips. 

“Me too,” Baekhyun says, tugging on the hem of his shirt and Yixing chuckles, turning his head and presses their lips together. It sends sparks of want through him, hand fisting in his shirt before their pace slows, more lip than anything but it’s been so long, and it is with great reluctance that he pulls away with a wet noise and catches the dark look in Jongdae’s eyes over his shoulder. 

“Good night,” Yixing says, looking well-kissed, squeezing his shoulder and Baekhyun flops down. He’s not frustrated, they weren’t at it long enough for him to get hard, but he can’t help but think of how he wants to touch him, what they’ll do together after all these months of being apart. That can come later though, he’ll be patient. 

~~~~

“No,” Baekhyun grumbles, pulling at the blankets until they are over his head. He hears someone chuckle above him, a low amused sound and then he groans when a heavyweight lands on his stomach. 

“Wake up.” Fucking Jongdae. 

“Nooo,” Baekhyun wheezes. The blankets are jerked from his grasp and he can see the sharp cat-like grin Jongdae is giving him. 

“Don’t make Yixing late,” Jongdae says. He belatedly hears the showering running in the background. 

“You’re heavy,” Baekhyun complains. He might be able to squirm him off but that requires effort and Baekhyun wants to sleep. Maybe he could fall back asleep like this. 

“Wake up,” Jongdae reminds him. 

“Make me,” Baekhyun challenges. He’s expecting Jongdae to tickle him or squish him more, but his eyes widen when he shifts, thighs on either side of him and lips against Baekhyun’s forehead, then moving down to cover his own. Baekhyun’s hands come to rest on his thighs as Jongdae keeps kissing him, ignoring his morning breath, tongue licking into his mouth as he grinds down against him just once, it’s just enough to have Baekhyun groaning and kissing back. 

“Now get up,” Jongdae says, a little breathless. Baekhyun swears. 

“You’re evil.” Baekhyun tries to glare but Jongdae just laughs, pulling the blankets off of him and ruffling his hair. 

Baekhyun sits up. “At least follow through if you’re going to start something.” He complains, cursing him a few more times.

“Tonight,” Jongdae says, eyes slowly working their way down his body, promise in his voice, low and washing over Baekhyun. 

“Too far away,” Baekhyun whines. The shower stops and Baekhyun finally puts his feet on the ground, a minute later and Yixing is out of the shower, just boxers on and Baekhyun can’t exactly stop himself from staring. The water droplets slide down his chest as he searches for a shirt. 

Baekhyun sighs dramatically, flopping backward in the bed and pouting when Yixing pulls the shirt on over his head. What a waste, hiding that away, he gets laughed at and then a warm hand is curling around his wrist, pulling him to his feet and he shivers when they touch cool wood. 

~~~~

When he dies, still unable to pass the current level he’s been stuck on for weeks, he looks up from his phone. Yixing is behind the glass, eyes closed as he croons into the mic and Jongdae is sitting on a stool, headphones over his ears and fingers tapping out a rhythm on his leg. 

The sound technician’s fingers push up on a few knobs, adjusting as Yixing finishes the last few notes. Once the signal they’re done is given, a thumbs up, Yixing sets the headphones down grinning at them both through the glass and stepping into the control room. 

Jongdae pulls his own headphones off, waiting for Yixing to finish talking with the technician. He does and turns to him, dimples in his cheeks. 

“That is so good,” Jongdae compliments, grinning, “I want to hear it with the instrumentals.” 

“It’s still unmixed,” Yixing says, looking pleased, his hand brushing Jongdae’s shoulder once. 

“I still want to hear it,” Jongdae responds easily, excitement ringing clear in his voice, “this is going to be awesome.” 

Baekhyun watches them fondly, thumb sliding against the cool edge of his phone and ankle propped up on his knee. The rest of Yixing’s day is cleared for them and he’s going to take them _out_ which means there is _food_ and Baekhyun’s stomach is looking forward to the Chinese food adventure it is about to have. He’s also maybe looking forward to seeing even more of Yixing’s hometown. 

Jongdae’s seen more of it than Baekhyun but they’re slowly revisiting old places and adding new, building memories together. Just like when the three of them snuck onto a train to Busan together, revisiting Baekhyun’s stomping grounds and then surprising his family. Baekhyun had taken them up to his childhood room and Jongdae immediately went for his school albums, laughing at his picture. It was Yixing who found the shoebox of love letters he received and passed them over so that Jongdae could read them out loud. 

A particularly inspiring letter had them calling him Baekhyun-my-love for the rest of the trip and, while he pretended to be annoyed, he (not-so) secretly enjoyed the attention. 

After a few minutes of Baekhyun zoning out with Yixing talks with the technician and then maybe his producer, he disappears out the door with a quick apology, promising to be back soon. It takes him a little longer than he says but it’s okay, Baekhyun will be patient for him, neck resting on the back of the couch as he closes his eyes. He can feel Jongdae next to him, their knees bumping together every so often.

“Are you ready?” Yixing asks, popping his head back into the room. Jongdae sits up, the sofa’s fabric squeaking under them as it rubs against their jeans. 

“Let’s go,” Baekhyun says, energy at an all-time high at the prospect of having Yixing for the rest of the day—for the entirety of their trip—it’s an exhilarating feeling. 

The sun outside is hot and it already has sweat beading against the small of his back the moment he steps out of the van. The manager drops them off in a part of town taxi-able back to Yixing’s place. 

“Sure you don’t want to go see Mao’s head? Orange Isle?” Jongdae asks. Baekhyun would prefer to explore the city with the food. 

“I’ll go see it when they replace it with Yixing’s,” he says, joking around and he can see the crinkle of Yixing’s eyes as he shakes his head. Baekhyun eyes his hand, swinging but knows he can’t exactly take it in public like this so he settles for starting to eye the street vendors, the scent of sizzling skewers of meat tickling at his nose and the bright colors of fresh fruit a few down. He gets distracted by the popping noise of the vendor’s oil as it simmers. 

“You’re drooling,” Jongdae says, forefinger tapping at the bottom of Baekhyun’s jaw until he closes his mouth. 

“Did you want one?” Yixing asks. 

“I would like all of them,” Baekhyun responds, batting his eyelashes and grinning up at him cutely. He laughs, bright, and Baekhyun missed the sound of it. 

“If you reward the puppy when he begs, he’ll keep doing it,” Jongdae drawls as if he isn’t just as weak for it. He is. Baekhyun knows this very well. He has benefited from Jongdae’s weakness many times. 

“What if he does a trick? Then he can get a treat,” Yixing says, holding out a hand. They’re in the middle of the street, cars honking in the distance, but no one is paying them much attention. He takes another step closer, sneakers scuffing on the pavement as someone on a bicycle zooms past them.

“Paw, Baekhyunnie,” Yixing coos and Baekhyun purses his lips, debating for a split second before he gets another whiff of the seasoned meat and deems it to be worth it. 

“Woof.” He puts his hand, curled into a fist, on top of Yixing’s palm and juts out his bottom lip in a pout, widening his eyes. Jongdae rolls his. They’re going to get stuck that way one day and Baekhyun is going to take a million pictures while laughing at him. 

A few bills later and Baekhyun has his meat, teeth already around the top piece and flavor bursting on his tongue. He licks the grease from his lips and savors the taste. 

“Ridiculous,” Jongdae sighs loudly. Baekhyun just grins at him, the cord of his face mask tickling at his jaw as he chews. 

He lets each of them take a bite, holding it out for them until the stick is the only thing left and he tosses it in the garbage. 

“Next!” Baekhyun says, eyes catching on sweet potatoes, then some fried food with a shiny honey-colored glazing. He’s in food heaven with his boyfriends; today is shaping up to be pretty damn good. 

They finish the day in the park, Baekhyun walking ahead to check that the coast is clear of pigeons or ducks or chickens or some other feathered monster (Yixing’s words) while Jongdae and Yixing chat side-by-side, going over how he is going to mix the sound for what he was recording earlier. 

Since the coast is clear, Baekhyun slows down, letting them catch up before squeezing between them to throw his arms around their shoulders, pulling Yixing down. He’s walking at an awkward angle now, hunched forward. 

“Baekhyunnie,” Yixing says, fond. “I know you’re 185cm, the tallest ever, but let me up.” 

Baekhyun sniffs, removing his hand reluctantly, but forgives him when he pats his shoulder, letting his hand slide down until it grabs a friendly handful of ass. Baekhyun squeaks and feels the tip of his ears burn a little. Jongdae laughs next to him. 

The river is calm, the rays of the sun hitting it and it twinkles gold as it flows under the bridge they’re walking over. The park itself is huge, boats out floating on top of the water and it’s relaxing. Jongdae has his phone out and is taking a picture while Yixing leans against the rail, arms crossed over his chest and Baekhyun can’t help but stare. He’s effortlessly attractive and now all Baekhyun can think about is kissing him, pulling off his shirt and reacquainting himself with his body. 

Yixing catches him, a knowingly look in his eye, as he pushes off the rail and drags them over for a selfie, Jongdae on the other side of Yixing and throwing up a peace sign in front of his mouth. He’ll probably set it as his background for when he’s back in Seoul and needs a reminder of this trip.

He’s so warm next to him and he’s had fun today, it’s been nice seeing Yixing’s hometown but he is also ready, very ready, to go back to the apartment. Relax for a little bit before kissing Yixing like he’s wanted to for the entire day; he’s sure Jongdae is wanting the same thing, he’s seen the looks he’s aimed at him when he thinks they aren’t watching. 

The sun sinks closer to the horizon and they finally are back at the exit, feet a little tired from the long walk. Yixing flags down a taxi, and they all squish into the backseat with Jongdae in the middle between them. Baekhyun rests his head on his shoulder, letting his eyes close for the ride home.

“Baekhyun,” Yixing says, voice soft, and his eyes fly open. 

“We’re here,” Jongdae says, patting his knee and Baekhyun yawns, rolling his shoulders and hearing them crack. They all crawl out of the back of the cab, Yixing paying, then shoving the wallet into his back pocket. 

“That was fun,” Jongdae says. “Thank you.” 

Yixing shakes his head, bumping their shoulders. They’re all waiting, stepping out of the elevator into the hallway and counting the steps down to his apartment, where they don’t have to hold back on touches, kisses. Baekhyun would do this afternoon all over again but it was a test of his patience to not touch them, to not pull Yixing down into a kiss, wrapping his arms around Jongdae’s waist and kiss his neck. 

“Changsha is pretty, but my favorite place is here, I think,” Baekhyun says, joking around when he steps into the entrance, pulling off his shoes and taking a few steps in. He looks over his shoulder at Yixing’s pretty laugh, eyes trailing down to see Jongdae’s fingers on either hip and the way Yixing relaxes as he’s pulled back into a hug, Jongdae’s arms now wrapped around his middle. 

“Mine too.” Baekhyun hears him say, voice muffled in the back of Yixing’s shirt. 

“Dinner first,” Yixing says, voice firm when Jongdae’s hand dips a little lower and Baekhyun’s mouth goes dry. 

After dinner turns into Yixing saying they need to shower while Baekhyun half-jokingly suggests that they should just all shower all at once. He wiggles his eyebrows and just gets Yixing throwing a towel at his chest, telling him to hurry up for his trouble while Jongdae washes dishes, hair damp, black strands clinging to the back of his neck, and tank top clinging in patches to where his skin is still wet. 

Baekhyun is ushered into the bathroom and Yixing shuts the door on him, shaking his head. The tiled floor is still wet and the mirror fogged up, he turns the water on hot, stripping quickly and standing under the spray. Anticipation thrums through him and he’s thorough, trying not to rush through washing despite how much he wants to be out there right now. 

“Hey, Yixing, its all yours,” Baekhyun says a while later. He didn’t bother with clothes, just wrapped the fluffy towel around his waist and he has to tighten his hold on it when he rounds the corner to see Jongdae, sitting on the counter, with Yixing between his legs, their tongues tangling. 

“Fuck,” Baekhyun says, breathing out harshly, and Jongdae leans his head back, making a soft noise when Yixing’s lips trail down his neck. They slow then, Jongdae’s fingers uncurling from the back of his shirt. 

“You took a while,” Jongdae comments, voice rough. Baekhyun shifts, Jongdae won’t be complaining later when he figures out why it took him longer than usual. 

“Keep him company, Baekhyunnie?” Yixing asks, hands resting on Jongdae’s knees and lips looking kissable. Baekhyun has been patient enough today, has held back on all the touches and kisses for a record length of time and he doesn’t feel like doing that anymore, striding forward. 

“I guess,” Baekhyun says, pretending to be put out but no one really believes him anyways and Jongdae must be a little gone because it takes him a while to blink, registering that Baekhyun was being a brat. Baekhyun takes that last step, leaning up on the balls of his feet to give Yixing a quick kiss, open-mouthed and demanding, letting his hands trail down his chest and over the outline of his abs. 

“That’s so hot,” Jongdae murmurs, eyes wide, as Yixing sucks at Baekhyun’s tongue, chasing him and not breaking the kiss until Baekhyun is dazed, hungry for more. 

“I’ll be right back, wait for me in the bedroom,” Yixing says, voice a low command, promises laced into it. Baekhyun nods, licking his lips and a thousand different fantasies flashing through his mind. It has been so long since it was the three of them, the real thing so much better than rushed hand jobs and dirty talk over Skype. 

Jongdae slides down from the counter. “You heard him.” He says, leaning in and kissing Baekhyun once, soft and familiar, then pulls him by the arm into the bedroom. They don’t do much, Baekhyun hovering over Jongdae, legs on either side of his hips, just kissing and the towel is definitely struggling to stay on. 

The shower is running, a sound background noise to the slide of the sheets against each other and the soft, wet sounds as they continue to kiss. Jongdae’s teeth scrape over his bottom lip and Baekhyun sighs into it, licking once over his teeth and then pulling back to kiss over his jaw. 

“What do you want tonight?” Baekhyun asks. They have a few more days, he feels a little like indulging Jongdae who is so responsive underneath him. 

Jongdae hums, hands sliding down Baekhyun’s sides. The soft touch has him feeling warm all over, little tingles dancing up from his toes and he lets himself sit up, balancing himself on one hand on Jongdae’s chest, hot and firm under his palm, as he takes a moment to appreciate the fan of black hair over Yixing’s pillows. 

The shower stops and they both grin. Baekhyun is comfortable on top of him like this, Jongdae half-hard under him. He could get him more worked up if he started to grind down on him, he is sensitive; always so responsive but he wants to wait for Yixing. He’s waited for months, he can wait for another ten minutes. 

“I can’t pick,” Jongdae says, after a while, “maybe Yixing can decide.” 

They don’t have to wait too long, Yixing coming in with a pair of boxers and the towel sliding through his hair. Baekhyun doesn’t think he will ever get enough of Yixing’s body, the defined lines of his abs and the faint trail of hair leading into his boxers. 

Yixing stops, watching them, as he towels off his hair and throws it over the side of the laundry bin. 

“You didn’t have to wait,” Yixing says, sitting on the edge of the bed, fingertips playing at the edge of Baekhyun’s towel while his other hand rests comfortingly on the top of Jongdae’s thigh. It’s a little funny because he would have probably pouted, pretended to complain that they started without him, if they had done more than make out in his bed. 

“We wanted to,” Jongdae says, soft and he grabs for Yixing. Baekhyun watches as Yixing smiles, pleased, and leans in to kiss his forehead. It’s soft, sweet, and has Baekhyun’s heart swelling but he also has no intention of cuddling them to sleep. He cleaned everything out and he _wants_ them. 

“What do you want, Yixing?” Baekhyun asks, eager, flicking at Jongdae’s nipple just so that he hisses, twitching under him. It makes him laugh once, amused at the attractive furrow of his brow. Yixing looks between them, eyes sliding over them. Jongdae grinds up, thrusting in revenge at Baekhyun and now, finally, he thinks that they are on the right track, getting started. 

“Anything with you both,” Yixing answers. Jongdae laughs once, a pleased and fond sound. 

“If someone doesn’t make a decision,” Jongdae says, voice tight and dick twitching under the assault of Baekhyun’s hips grinding down, “then nothing is going to happen.” 

Baekhyun looks between them both, tongue flicking out to wet his lips. 

“I cleaned myself out,” he says, still feeling shy despite how he knows the other two will just perk up when he says it, they do, “I planned on having one of you.” 

“He wants you this time,” Jongdae says, meeting Yixing’s gaze over Baekhyun’s shoulders. “He can go first, I’ll have you next time.” His tone isn’t dirty, suggestive, but it sends a shiver through him. Jongdae knowing, reading what he wants and Yixing’s answering groan is enough. 

“If we make a Yixing sandwich,” Baekhyun tries to joke but it just comes out breathy, “then we can both have him.” Yixing’s laugh is beautiful, full as it hits the back of his neck where his lips press soft kisses. 

“I am not opposed,” Yixing says, sucking at the curve of Baekhyun’s shoulder. The damp strands of his hair tickle at Baekhyun’s cheek and Jongdae curses, so much for being a good Catholic boy. He can feel the growing swell of Jongdae’s dick under him, hot and he rolls his hips again, a slow grind as he leans his head back on Yixing’s shoulder turning his head so they can kiss, sloppy and open-mouthed. 

“You both are,” Jongdae breathes out, voice strained, “a lot.” 

Yixing just grins. “Help get him ready?” He pulls a box out from under his bed, digging around until he finds a bottle of lube and condoms. Jongdae takes them, eyes dark with want.

“I need a few minutes,” Yixing says, kissing Jongdae dominating and leaving him breathless, his hand cupped under his jaw. He disappears back into the bathroom and Baekhyun flops back on the bed, letting his legs fall open and the towel gives up, he’s completely naked beneath Jongdae. He’d be more self-conscious about the small roll of flesh where he used to have a six-pack but if he squirms too much then Jongdae will just start praising him, call him handsome, try to make him feel good. Baekhyun doesn’t want to think about that right now he wants it a little rough, wants to remember it, feel it in the morning. 

“Get to work,” Baekhyun says, teasing when Jongdae takes too long, kissing over his chest and flicking his tongue over his nipple. It feels nice, sending a quick spark of heat down his stomach. He’s turned on, hard but not desperate yet. It’s a good place to be, lazily letting Jongdae work him up. 

“You’re being bossy,” Jongdae complains, face getting closer and closer to Baekhyun’s dick, curled up against his stomach.

“I’m just doing what Yixing said,” Baekhyun responds with a shrug, eyes never leaving the path that Jongdae is kissing down his chest, his sternum then down over his belly button. A finger, slicked with lube, presses at his hole and his legs tense before he relaxes, biting his lip when it circles over the rim a few times, a tease. 

“Feel okay?” Jongdae asks as his finger slowly presses in. He pauses, leaning back to squeeze more lube, cool as it hits the crease and drips down. He catches more of it, finger pressing in and out, resistance still there but slowly giving in as Baekhyun relaxes.

“I’m fine,” Baekhyun says, legs opening more, stretching and leaning back as Jongdae’s finger presses in and out of him a few times. It’s relaxing, the press and pull of his finger as he catches the lube and uses it to smooth the way, other hand holding his hip. 

He enjoys leaning back and letting someone else do most of the work, sighing out in pleasure when Jongdae presses a second finger in, enjoying the very slight burn as it stretches. The lube cools it and it is gone soon when Jongdae curls his fingers up, searching and his smirk is attractive, frustratingly so, when the tips of his fingers rub against a spot that has Baekhyun’s dick twitching and pleasure suddenly shooting through him.

“There it is,” Jongdae says, smug, and confident as he continues to finger-fuck Baekhyun. It gets worse when his other hand, curls around his cock and strokes him a few times, he’d softened a little before when they first started but it doesn’t take much to have his hips stuttering, face flushing at the double stimulation. 

“Jongdae, too much, I’ll-” Baekhyun gasps when his fingers press up, rubbing insistently and he can feel the rush in his ears. It stops abruptly when Jongdae’s hand leaves him, rubbing comfortingly over the top of his thighs and he presses a kiss to his knee. 

“Okay, okay,” Jongdae says, voice rough. “Just a little more and you’ll be ready.” 

Yixing is taking a while, still gone but Baekhyun is distracted from wondering where he went by Jongdae adding two more fingers, his pinky catching on the rim and he groans, loud in the room. It’s a lot, Jongdae’s fingers knowing exactly where to press against, the rhythm that he needs to be brought to the edge, hips pushing back against his hand in a desperate effort to get even closer to tumbling over it.

“Baekhyunnie, not yet,” Yixing says, voice soft and deep, Baekhyun opens his eyes, groaning at the loss of Jongdae’s fingers in him. 

“Yixing,” Baekhyun says, voice tight and needy. Jongdae flops down next to him, pressing a kiss to his temple as Yixing kneels between his legs.

“I’m ready anytime Jongdae,” Yixing says, grinning and it’s beautiful. His confidence, knowing exactly what it does to the both of them. 

“You—did,” Jongdae responds, voice garbled. Baekhyun’s breath is caught in his throat and he lets it out in a low moan, the thought of Yixing opening himself up for Jongdae too hot to process. 

“Fuck,” Jongdae swears again. 

“Jongdae took care of you?” Yixing asks, dimples smiling down at him before he kisses him softly. Baekhyun basks in it, the soft lips against his and how it gradually gets messier, Yixing’s hand cupping his jaw holding him in place as he sucks at his upper lip. 

“He teased, would not recommend,” Baekhyun quips. Jongdae smacks his shoulder. He has a hand around his cock, slowly stroking up and down as he watches the both of them. Baekhyun turns back to Yixing, his hands sliding up the back of his thighs and he is slicking himself up, cock thick and hard for him. It sends a little thrill, a spark in Baekhyun’s stomach as he waits, wanting to be skin to skin with him already.

“Just fuck him, so he’ll stop complaining,” Jongdae says, rolling his eyes and unbothered at Baekhyun’s sass. He’s pretty damn lucky his boyfriends both take (most) of his shit without too much fuss. That doesn’t mean he is going to be “good” all the time or that Jongdae isn’t a little brat anyway, wearing his clothes on purpose and walking around in only boxers when he _knows_ exactly how hot Baekhyun finds it and when he _knows_ Baekhyun is busy with his game. 

“I agree with Jongdae, please Yixing,” Baekhyun breathes, curling a leg around his back and trying to bring him closer. He shivers when the tip of his dick presses at his rim, slowly sliding into him. Jongdae helped stretch him but Yixing is big, thick as he pushes in and it has been a while. Baekhyun’s head lolls to the side and he grabs the sheets, knuckles white as he moans. Jongdae’s there though, a hand sliding between their bodies to wrap around Baekhyun’s dick and tease at the tip, whispering in his ear about how good he looks, how perfect he is for Yixing, taking it so well. 

“So good, Baekhyunnie,” Jongdae whispers, kissing his brow and Yixing groans, pausing and slowly sliding back. It is overwhelming, having him so thick inside Baekhyun and he tries to adjust, babbling as Yixing pushes back in and he shudders at how good it is. 

“You feel amazing,” Yixing praises, voice trembling, as he adds more lube, fucking into him with a slow and steady rhythm that has Baekhyun panting, mouth falling open as he loses himself to the stretch and friction of his dick in him. 

Jongdae moans, jerking himself off. 

“Jongdae,” Yixing says, voice a low reminder. “Are you going to fuck me?” 

“Yixing sandwich,” Baekhyun giggles, drunk on the pleasure and wanting to see Jongdae roll his eyes at him again. Jongdae would but he seems a little distracted at the prospect of having Yixing. 

“Ssh,” Yixing says, fingers covering Baekhyun’s mouth and, well, they are right there so there is absolutely nothing stopping him from opening his mouth and sucking the tips in, tongue sliding under the pads of his fingertips. 

“Does it hurt?” Yixing asks, voice tight, despite the concern as he pushes Baekhyun’s legs open even further, leaning over him and kissing his brow. Baekhyun shakes his head, squeezing around his dick and enjoying how it pulses in him. 

“Come on, Jongdae,” Baekhyun says, egging him on. “I’d like to come sometime tonight.” 

“Could you put your fingers back in his mouth, Yixing?” Jongdae asks. Yixing just laughs but it cuts off into a low, groan pressed against Baekhyun’s collarbone when Jongdae finally slides in. 

“Oh, shit,” Jongdae gasps, and his eyes are half-lidded, pleasure written on his face as he slowly thrusts. Baekhyun can see the muscles of his arms, naturally toned—that asshole—as he starts to fuck into Yixing, shunting him forward into Baekhyun. They’ve fucked like this once or twice before but the time they’ve spent apart has them all worked up, flushing hot and bodies slowly remembering each other. 

“That’s good,” Yixing says, breath hot and wet against Baekhyun’s neck. He wraps his arms around his shoulders, pressing a kiss to the side of his head, his hair still damp and smelling of that minty shampoo he has in the shower.

Jongdae watches him, hands holding onto Yixing’s hips and mouth open as he makes soft noises, thrusting harder and Adam’s apple bobbing as he picks up his pace. They’re both so handsome, gorgeous above him, Baekhyun’s dick spits out precome, pressed between their stomachs and getting just a little friction as Yixing, arms shaking, starts to work with Jongdae fucking into him, timing it so Baekhyun can only gasp, soft choked noises as Yixing’s dick rubs against his prostate. 

“I’m not going to last long,” Jongdae says, “you’re both so hot. Feels so good.” 

Praise falls from his lips, the slap of skin against skin louder and the rise and fall of his chest more pronounced as he gets closer, chin dipping down to his chest as he fucks frantically into Yixing who just moans, rocking back and forth between them and slipping into Mandarin as he gets close, leaving familiar unknown words of praise against Baekhyun’s shoulders. 

“Fuck,” Jongdae cries out, jerking once, twice, and then stopping as he trembles, a low keen as he comes. It has Yixing pushing back, then covering Baekhyun’s mouth with his own, kissing lazily. Once Jongdae pulls out, Yixing leans back, pulling Baekhyun’s legs up over his shoulders and fucking into him with abandon, pace unforgiving and bringing him so close so quickly. 

“Jongdae,” Yixing gasps, voice rough and sweat clinging to his brow, “touch him.” Baekhyun cries out at the angle, dick leaking over his stomach and he watches. He forces his eyes to stay open as Jongdae, chest flushed red, grabs his dick and starts stroking him off as Yixing fucks him open, holding on to his legs and changing the angle, rubbing inside him just right. It has Baekhyun trembling, thighs clenching and unclenching as he feels sparks of pleasure shooting from his stomach. 

“Oh, fuck, please,” Baekhyun begs, “I’m so close. Come on, harder. There, ah more, fuck.” It’s babbling, incoherent, and he moves the hand gripping into the sheets to Jongdae’s thigh, his fingernails digging in. 

“You’re doing so good,” Jongdae praises. “Making Yixing-ge feel so good.” 

“Baekhyunnie,” Yixing keens, thrusting harder, beautiful body undulating as he takes Baekhyun’s breath away, Jongdae’s thumb sliding through the slit of his dick sending him over the edge as he comes, back arching and mouth open in a stuttered moan. 

He feels Yixing thrust a few more times, swearing, before he comes too, head thrown back and mouth open in a silent groan. 

“Holy shit,” Jongdae says, kissing Yixing after he finally pulls out of Baekhyun, leaving him feeling empty. It helps when Jongdae leans down to kiss him too, soft and then Yixing, intense but full of affection. 

“Damn good dicking down, 10/10 would recommend,” Baekhyun says when it is a little too quiet, their soft fond looks sending too much happiness spiraling through his gut, warm as it makes its way up his chest. 

“Baekhyunah,” Jongdae says, a little fond. “Sshh.” His fingers press inside him all of a sudden, he’s sensitive, going to be sore tomorrow and it has him groaning, hips jerking at the unexpected attention. 

“Wanna have you too,” Jongdae mumbles, fingers pressing up and Baekhyun’s eyes flutter. He could probably get it up again, could take it, wants to be good for them but he’s sleepy now. 

“Tomorrow,” Yixing says softly, the voice of reason. “Let’s sleep.” Baekhyun yawns, hearing the wet sound of Jongdae and Yixing making out above him. 

“Clean me up,” Baekhyun says, keeping the whine in his voice. Jongdae chuckles, the bed creaking as he climbs off of it. Yixing flops down next to him and Baekhyun basks in the kisses, the comfort of Yixing’s hand over his chest, fingers tapping out a random rhythm there. A few seconds later Jongdae is back with a washcloth, wiping it over his stomach and the back of his thighs where lube has leaked out. 

“Sleep,” he says and they cuddle up, Baekhyun comfortable between the both of them. 

Baekhyun wakes up in the morning with Jongdae behind him, erection pressing against his ass. He pushes back once, shoulders shaking with muffled laughter when Jongdae sleepily moans. He isn’t laughing so much as groaning, complaining, when Jongdae wakes up and fingers him open quickly, sliding his dick in and fucking him slow and leisurely like they have all morning. Yixing’s back is in front of him and Baekhyun thinks he’s asleep until he turns around, eyes dark. 

“Already?” He asks, voice gravelly and deep with sleep. Jongdae’s laugh, melodic and beautiful, is against his back. 

“Didn’t think you were awake,” he says, thrusting hard and Baekhyun gasps, dick jerking. 

“I can’t exactly sleep with Baekhyun the bedroom vocalist,” Yixing teases and Jongdae cackles. 

“That’s a great nickname, genius idol, bedroom vocalist.” Jongdae finds it too amusing, Baekhyun thinks, when he’s just as loud.

“Like you don’t make noise when getting fucked,” he grumbles. 

“Not as much as you,” Jongdae says, and Baekhyun can feel the smug grin he has. He’s about to respond but Jongdae _finally_ starts to pick up the pace, fucking into him with renewed vigor, trying to get them both there as Yixing lazily strokes himself off.

“Please,” Baekhyun says, “prove it,” voice a breathless gasp as he feels his orgasm build, toes curling as Jongdae fucks him just like he needs: quick and thorough and angle perfect as he pounds into him from behind. It is overwhelming and Baekhyun groans out his orgasm, spilling onto Yixing’s expensive sheets.

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae says, groaning and grinding against him, thrusting once then twice, as he comes into him, teeth sinking into his shoulder but not breaking the skin.

“Yixing,” Baekhyun says, “I’m okay, you can--” He’ll probably be sore for the next few days but he doesn’t mind if it means he’ll get to have Yixing again, his dick filling him so nicely. 

“You’ll be so sore,” Jongdae chides. “Besides, Yixing hasn’t fucked me yet.” 

“I have missed your butt,” Yixing says, amusement in his voice. He’s not contributing to their discussion of who gets his dick. 

“It is a nice butt,” Baekhyun concedes. “Firm but still soft, great for touching.” He does it just to see Jongdae’s face flush pink. 

“When will the butt obsession stop,” he groans, sitting up and then curling up in front of Yixing, turning his head to kiss him, once, soft because of morning breath and then sighing when Baekhyun hands Yixing the lube and condoms. Baekhyun watches Jongdae’s face as he tenses, relaxing when Yixing’s fingers find a rhythm and then mouth falling open in a guttural moan when Yixing finally pushes in, the bed making noise as he starts to slowly thrust in and out. 

“Fuck, I missed this,” Jongdae cries out, fingers clenched in the sheets and dick hardening again, reaching up to his stomach as Yixing slowly fucks him open, hand holding his thigh up.

“Me too,” Yixing says, breathing harshly as he fucks in harder, pace picking up and bed creasing, protesting loudly at it. Baekhyun kisses the furrow of Jongdae’s brow, reaching down between his legs to curls a hand around his dick and pull him off, telling him how good they look together, how good Jongdae looks getting fucked. 

“There, fuck, harder,” Jongdae gasps out, soft ‘ah’s falling from his mouth as Yixing obeys, so good at listening, his hands coming around to curl over Jongdae’s chest, lips sealed on his neck and sucking lightly. They can’t leave marks but Yixing gets as close as he can; it should fade in a day or two. 

A few minutes later, Baekhyun strokes Jongdae through his orgasm and Yixing groans, low in his throat as his thrusts stutter to a stop, slowly pulling out and throwing the condom away. 

“Good morning,” Jongdae says, an attractive grin on his face. 

“They do exist, I guess,” Baekhyun says, returning it and grabbing for Yixing when he tries to get up. He misses and frowns when Yixing tugs on boxers. 

“I’ll make coffee,” Yixing says.

“You’re the perfect boyfriend,” Jongdae praises and Yixing’s grin is cute as he leaves the room. Jongdae kisses Baekhyun’s pout away. “You too,” Jongdae says, soft against his lips and then he’s leaving him in bed, pulling a pair of clean boxers from Yixing’s drawer and tugging on his tank. 

Baekhyun stretches once, feeling good and fucked out like he doesn’t necessarily want to move from the bed but the soft chatter from the kitchen and then the sizzling of something hitting the frying pan drags him out of bed to face the day with his boyfriends. They have a few more days with Yixing before they have to fly back for schedules but they aren’t going to be apart for forever. 

They’ll be together again soon. Yixing is visiting in a few weeks and they’ll miss each other but it’s worth it for these moments with just the three of them. 

Baekhyun grins, throwing on more of Yixing’s clothes, messing up his hair more and hoping that it will get him extra kisses before he steps out into the kitchen to help observe them cooking breakfast. He rounds the corner and Yixing beams, cooking eggs over the stove and Jongdae is pulling juice out of the fridge, pouring it into a glass for him while there are two mugs sitting next to the coffee maker, brew slowly dripping from it. 

“Get plates out, Baekhyunnie?” Jongdae asks.

“I guess if you both are too short, then I have to,” Baekhyun smiles, standing up on his tiptoes to pull them down from the cabinet. Jongdae and Yixing share an amused look but say nothing.

Baekhyun takes every opportunity he can to leave lingering touches on their skin, steal kisses and then bites of food from their plate when they sit down because, despite all of them having the same thing, it tastes better when it comes from one of their plates.

**Author's Note:**

> .... I blame a group chat. You know who you are. I cry. 
> 
> This was supposed to be 5,000 words, a quick little fic bit of baekchenxing because I thought it was supremely unfair that there were only 4 Baekchenxing fics on this site?????
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, if anyone wants to say hi (I don't bite, I only cry over EXO), I am on twitter~[ liiiink ](https://twitter.com/acaffeination)


End file.
